


Irrepressible

by RJ_Anderson



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJ_Anderson/pseuds/RJ_Anderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikola Tesla never gives up... especially where Helen Magnus is concerned. Vid for "Sanctuary" (TV show) to "Anything Can Happen" by the Finn Brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irrepressible

Streaming from Vimeo:

[Irrepressible - Nikola Tesla](http://vimeo.com/20298959) from [FaradayCage](http://vimeo.com/user6118064) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
